1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a server rack system, and more particularly to a server rack system which operates in response to a three-phase alternating current (AC) power signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blade servers have already been widely used in many areas. In general, blade servers are disposed in the manner of a server rack system, so that a number of blade servers are assembled together in a server rack system and the operations of the blade servers are made much more convenient to the user.
Along with the increase in the number of servers in a server rack system, the power of the power source signals required for maintaining the normal operation of all servers in the server rack system also needs to be increased accordingly. Of the existing technologies, the three-phase power source signal is often used to drive the server rack system, so as to increase the driving capacity of the power source signal per unit time.
However, in the three-phase power supply network, the reference ground level may easily shift if the power supply currents on the power supply paths of the three phases are imbalanced due to the loadings on the power supply paths being imbalanced. Thus, how to provide a server rack system with effectively balanced loading on the power supply path of each phase has thus become a prominent task for the industries.